


Kiss?

by Trash



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love?, dan is a drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan is drunk again.





	Kiss?

Dan is drunk again. 

Kyle notices on some level but they’re at a gig, and they went to a few pubs before the doors opened and they got shots during the support act because they were pretty shit. 

“Wallpaper music,” Dan said as the girl behind the bar poured four shots of bright green liquid into the little plastic glasses. 

Kyle had to agree with him - he couldn’t remember anything about the act as soon as they finished other than that he was aware of how tired he was. The shots helped with that. 

Dan spent the main act going back and forth to the bar. And it registered somewhere in Kyle’s mind that he must have missed more of the band than he saw. But before the thought had time to really sink in Dan was back, pushing a flimsy cup of vodka and lime into his hand and throwing his arm around Kyle’s shoulders. 

When the band finishes and they stumble out into the fresh night air together, Kyle catches Dan before he pitches headfirst into the gutter. And Kyle wonders how drunk he actually is, but Dan is laughing and warm pressed against his side and he leans up to kiss him lightly and the thought goes away. 

***

They all go out for a late dinner at a cheap Chinese buffet round the corner from the studio. Kyle doesn’t even sit down, he just heads straight to the buffet and loads his plate. When he gets back to the table Dan is putting down two bottles of beer. 

“One of those better be for me, bitch.”

Dan hesitates, puts a beer in front of Kyle and snorts. “Obviously.” He takes a long pull from his own before heading to the buffet. 

Will sits down next to Kyle and looks at his plate. “Mate,” he says, disapprovingly. 

“What? Means I don’t have to get up as much if I pile it high.”

Will has a beer. So does Woody and Mark. So it’s fine. It’s a beer with food. It’s nothing to even think twice about. But Kyle does anyway, later, when Dan kisses him outside his flat. 

“Are you drunk?” Kyle asks. 

Dan giggles. Which is answer enough. But then he kisses Kyle again, and Kyle forgets why he cares. 

***

Dan invites him to a house party. A guy with long hair and the chiseled jaw line of a model. Kyle doesn’t know him, doesn’t know how Dan knows him, and has to swallow down a wave of jealousy. They both have friends the other doesn’t necessarily know, this isn’t shocking. But the guy is so good fucking looking...

Kyle doesn’t leave Dan’s side all night, for not reason other than that he doesn’t think he could find the mental energy to make small talk with this house full of strangers if his life depended on it. He makes sure he always has a drink in his hand, and Dan does the same. They throw back bright green shots and there’s a punch bowl that has definitely been added to by more than one person. In short - they both got bladdered. 

Kyle leaves Dan long enough to go outside and have a cigarette. It’s fucking freezing, and he didn’t bring anything other than his hoodie. He pulls it tighter around him and smokes his fag like it’s an Olympic sport. He’s flicking the filter into the grass when Dan appears beside him. 

“Hullo.”

Kyle smiles, feeling warm all over. Dan wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his neck. 

“Y’okay, baby?” Kyle asks, stroking his hair absently. 

“Hmm.” Dan pulls back to look at him, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. “Will you come home with me?”

Kyle gawps unattractively for long enough that Dan’s face falls and he goes to step out of the embrace. “Wait. No. Yes. I will. I’d love to,” he says. 

Dan smiles shyly and leans in to kiss him again. Kyle is aware he must taste like an ashtray but it doesn’t seem to put Dan off. Their make out session is interrupted when the front door opens, the noise of the party spilling out momentarily before going quiet again as the door closes. 

“Got a light?” A girl asks. Kyle offers her his lighter, aware of Dan’s eyes on him the whole time.

“I’ll get my jacket,” Dan says before disappearing inside.

The girl exhales a line of smoke and smirks at Kyle knowingly. “Good for you,” she says. 

***

They walk back to Dan’s flat hand in hand. It’s not far, but seems to take a lot longer when you’re wearing skinny jeans and sporting a semi. 

In his room, Dan sweeps the notebooks and clothes off his bed and pulls off his shirt. He stands in the middle of the room, breathing unevenly. 

“Hey,” Kyle says, stepping closer and leaning down to kiss him. “It’s okay. It’s me. It’s us.”

Dan smiles, hums to himself and lets Kyle kiss his cheek and neck and shoulder. Kyle steps back long enough to undress himself before kneeling, completely naked, in front of Dan to unfasten his belt. 

“Wanted this for a long time,” Dan says quietly, watching Kyle slip the worn leather through the buckle and unfasten his fly. “Just been so scared.”

Kyle kisses his hip bones and pulls down his jeans and boxers. “Scared of what?” He takes Dan in his hand and presses a kiss to the tip. 

“Fuck. Don’t remember now. Jesus, Kyle.” Dan pushes his hands into Kyle’s hair whilst Kyle sucks him off slowly. 

Kyle sits back on his heels wraps his hand around the base, sucking the head. He pulls back to lick at the vein on the underside, eyes on Dan the whole time. “How do you want to...”

“I want to fuck you,” Dan says, without hesitation. 

That’s good enough for Kyle. He gets up and gets on the bed whilst Dan awkwardly steps out of his jeans and grabs a tube of lube from his drawers. He launches it at the bed, closely followed by a condom, before climbing up beside Kyle to kiss him deeply. 

The lube is cold, and Kyle shrieks loudly when Dan presses his first finger in. Dan laughs, shushes him. “Don’t be a baby,” he says. 

It’s been longer since he did this than Kyle would like to admit, and it hurts. Dan is patient, fingers him slowly, but when he pushes in it’s almost too much. But it’s Dan, so Kyle takes a deep breath and clings to him. 

They’ve both been waiting for this for so long, and it’s electric. Dan presses his face to the crook of Kyle’a neck and bites down as he fucks him. Kyle moans, pushes a hand between them to jerk himself off. 

“God,” Dan groans, “god, yes.”

“Don’t stop,” Kyle gasps, feeling himself getting closer. “Don’t stop, please.”

Dan doesn’t. 

***

Kyle wakes up alone. It’s not particularly surprising - Dan barely sleeps at the best of times. Kyle slips out of bed and pulls on yesterday’s jeans, padding barefoot and shirtless downstairs to the kitchen. 

Dan is at the back door smoking a cigarette, a cup of coffee going cold on the side. Kyle takes a minute to watch him, the way he is silhouetted in the doorway. Weight on one leg he leans against the doorframe, and Kyle could just stare at him forever. 

“Morning,” he says. 

Dan doesn’t turn round straight away, flicks his cigarette away and closes the door before he does. “Hello.”

There’s an atmosphere, even Kyle isn’t dumb enough to miss it. “I know it’s late but would you like to go and get some breakfast? Or. Um. Brunch. There’s a place near by -“

“I have a meeting,” Dan says, cutting him off. “Sorry.”

“Oh. Right. I’ll just...let me just get my shit and I’ll be off.” Kyle walks away without letting Dan answer. Fuck this is awkward. He goes back upstairs and pulls on his shirt and shoes, grabs his phone, keys, and wallet and heads back downstairs. Dan doesn’t come to see him out, and Kyle doesn’t look back when he closes the door. 

***

Later, Kyle makes a conscious effort not to let things be awkward - if Dan wants to pretend it never happened then that’s fine by him. And it’s easy enough to just get their heads down and crack on when they’re in the studio. 

It’s Friday and it’s getting late and Woody goes, “Pub?”

And the rest of them nod and go, “Pub.”

The closest place is crowded because Friday, the queue at the bar is three deep and the music is loud and it all suits Kyle fine because it means he had a legitimate excuse for not talking to anyone. 

He’s three pints in when Dan grabs his wrist, tugging urgently. “Can I have a word?” He shouts over the music. 

Kyle looks back at Will but he’s not paying any attention so he just nods, throws back the remainder of his drink, and lets Dan drag him outside. 

“It’s fucking freezing, mate,” Kyle protests, only shutting up when Dan pushes him against the wall and kisses him messily. The brick is rough against Kyle’s back, and Dan tastes like apple sours, and their teeth keep clacking together. And eventually Kyle pushes him away. “What the fuck?”

Dan is breathless. “What?”

“You...you’ve barely spoke to me since we...like...you know. And now this? What’s going on?”

“Thought you wanted this,” Dan says. He looks so sad it hurts Kyle’s feelings. 

“I do,” Kyle murmurs, taking Dan’s hands in his. “But not like this. Not a...a drunk one night stand that you can’t bear to talk about the next day. I want you. Properly.”

“Properly? You mean as your boyfriend.”

“Well. Yeah. I don’t...is that a bad thing?”

Dan pulls his hands away slowly, shaking his head. “I’m not good at being anybody’s boyfriend, Kyle.”

“Have you tried?”

“Fuck you, Kyle. I don’t need rescuing, okay? I’m not good at...at this,” he says, gesturing between them. “I’m rubbish at it. And somebody always ends up getting hurt. So excuse me if I was just after a good time and not wanting to...to buy fucking curtains together.”

“Wanting a good time is fine. Only ever wanting it when you’re pissed? Not okay.” Kyle is aware of his raised voice but he can’t help himself now. “If you’re not interested in me when you’re sober then tough tits to you, because I’m not playing these games. Been there, done that.”

Dan looks crushed for a second before his face becomes blank. “Okay,” he says. “I’m going back in.”

“Have fun,” Kyle says, but doesn’t move. They stand there staring at one another until the fire exit in the lane opens and someone falls out on their hands and knees, puking violently. And when Kyle looks back at Dan and he’s already walking away.


End file.
